The Edge (2nd World)
The Edge is a community founded by colonelmcmuffin in February of 2012. In the early days, the Edge was, in fact, at the edge of the server. After the update to 1.2 however, the world limits were expanded, and the edge of the world was pushed back. The Edge is a theme-less community, and everyone can build whatever they want. However, a plot of land must be requested from the current mayor. If you ever want a tour of the Edge, just call out in chat, and someone will give you a tour. There is almost always an Edgewo online. Note: The following article pertains not only to Minecraft but to the Edge community in general. Politics The founder and the first mayor of The Edge was ColonelMcMuffin. The Second mayor of The Edge was Segwo. Segwo was elected Mayor of the Edge in June 2012 and was re-elected to a second term in October 2012. He implimented many of the policies that The Edge uses today. He was succeeded in office by Acevil. Ace implimented some new policies as well, which I will put into this wiki page later. Several months later, Ace resigned, putting Segwo in charge once again for a few weeks. The current mayors of the Edge are Keroan and Radyin. They were elected on the 16th of June 2013. They will be responsible for leading The Edge into the New World. Culture The official name for the people inhabiting The Edge, is Edgewos. This was agreed upon by early edge residents due, in part, to the fact it rhymed with Segwo. Edge culture is deeply influenced by the antics of the Edge Skype Call and throughout the history of the Edge many traditions and activities have been created. Edge Drinking Game Edgewos have their own drinking game, the rules for this game can be found in the inner Edge Library. Many of these drinking game rules are dependant on being a part of the Edge Skype call. The rules are as follows: *1 drink when Segwo says "I'm Segwo" *1 drink when Preston or DM complain about something *1 drink when Paddy says "boobies" *1 drink when Merme87 says "magic" *1 drink when PAX is mentioned (March only) *1 drink when Keroan and Acevil are teasing each other *1 drink when someone has their mic muted *1 drink when Acevil describes something as "thing" *1 drink when someone is kicked from call *1 drink when Kruxy says a word strangely *1 drink when Silent sings *1 drink when Arcalius has a mini-rant *Finish your drink if Chef or Micaburn come online *3 drinks when Becky says "I'm Segwo" *3 drinks when the bucket is mentioned in chat Activities of the Day Mining Monday T.E.S.L.A. Tuesday Work-On-Edge Wednesday Draw My Thing Thursday Film Friday Snockered Saturday Segwo Sunday (Formerly known as Civilization V Sunday) The Bucket The Bucket and the Bucket Flag are the official symbols of the Edge and hold a very important in Edge lore. Early in the development of The Edge, on a mining trip, Segwo used a bucket to protect himself from an Enderman. As he used the bucket he would taunt the Enderman with the cry "A bucket!" Soon after, on a seperate occasion, the same bucket was called upon as a witness for a trial held in the Edge Courthouse. The bucket's testimony proved crucial in the trial. These two occasions were the cause of Edge's fascination and worship of the Bucket. Districts Edge Prime The normal Edge portal leads to the Rainbow Road, sheep pen, and surrounding builds. The Edge has a lot of attractions, including the Warp pipe, Rainbow Road, the Brothel (with working girls), the Tardis, Doctor Who and Dalek statues, the VGA statues, the Adventure skin statues, the AVG statues, the sonic screwdriver, the chess pieces, the companion cube, the pokeball, the giant Pac-Man, the Yoshi egg and embassy road. The Edge is home to a very large and well laid out sheep pen, which is located under the giant sheep by the Warp Pipe. There is a pen for each color and it is nearly impossible to run out of sheep to shear of any one color. The Edge welcomes all members of the Minecraft Awesome community to shear, and in fact encourages it. Noredge A second portal leads to a subcommunity known as Noredge, which is an expansion of the Edge that consists mostly of houses, with a few exceptions. Bucket Island A third portal leads to Bucket Island, which is home to large buildings, like Starc Tower, Bucket Stadium and the United Nations Plaza. (which features the flags and offices of several other VGA communities). Sprite Ocean Sprite Ocean is the home to many of the Edge's sprite artwork. Among these is many My Little Pony characters. Minecraft AWESOME Vacations Tour The Crew visited The Edge in their first server tour. This can be seen here . Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal